The Scars of Our Past (Becoming Untouchable)
by GT4J Eeveelutions
Summary: This is a side story/prequel for "Untouchable" by Cats12812. It explains how Jasmine and Jonathan became Untouchables.
1. Chapter 1: Jasmine's Story

Jasmine's story

August 22, 2009. That date was permanently engraved in the mind of a certain 15-year-old girl. It was only three months before she turned 9. But it was a day that scarred her both emotionally and physically. It was a day that changed her life forever.

It was the day that an 8-year-old girl named Jasmine Monique Rodriguez became...

An Untouchable.

Jasmine was getting ready for bed that night when she heard a crash from downstairs. Her parents weren't home at the time. Leaving an 8-year-old girl alone at home was a really stupid decision, as they all later found out.

Upon hearing the noise, she quickly buttoned up her night shirt and opened a drawer in her nightstand, where she kept a few items she found useful in emergency situations. She grabbed a flashlight and a cap gun, hoping she could scare the source of the noise away with it if she "shot" at them with it. After making sure the explosive caps were actually in the toy gun, she walked downstairs slowly and quietly.

Unfortunately, she was seen by the intruder before she could see them.

"Who's there?!" He shouted. "Show yourself!"

"You first." Jasmine taunted. Unfortunately, he fell for the taunt and walked towards the stairs. Jasmine aimed the gun at him and pulled the trigger a few times, causing three loud gunshot-like cracks to echo through the house and flashes of fire to shoot from the gun, making it look pretty convincing.

The man, however, was not intimitated, or even convinced.

"I have a gun too." He said, pulling a revolver from his pocket. "There's only one little difference." He pointed the gun at Jasmine. "Mine's real."

The man fired a warning shot into the wall next to Jasmine, just to prove his statement. Jasmine knew one wrong move could easily end with her dying. She was nowhere near close enough to directly attack the man, but just because the cap gun wasn't real, that didn't make it useless. It was a metal-framed gun, so it was fairly heavy.

She switched her flashlight on and shined it directly into the man's eyes, temporarily blinding him and distracting him. Jasmine threw the cap gun, striking him in the stomach. He doubled over in pain and dropped his gun. Jasmine ran up to him, kicked the gun away, and kicked him right between his legs.

But somehow, the man barely even flinched at the secondary hit. He grabbed a knife from his pocket and slashed at the air, missing Jasmine's head by mere centimeters and even taking off a chunk of her hair. While he shifted his grip to stab her, she managed to dive between his legs, jump onto his back, and get him into a choke hold.

But the man wasn't ready to be beaten up by a little kid. He swung the knife at an awkward angle, plunging it into the front of Jasmine's right hip. As he tore the skin open, trying to rip through something important like a muscle or a major blood vessel so he could try to disable her, a scream echoed through the house and a high-pitched whining filled the air. A bright purple flash shot between Jasmine and her attacker as she let go and the man let out a brief scream before being launched a few feet forward and collapsing to the ground. Jasmine looked over to the man and saw a large scorched spot on his back where his clothes and the skin under them had been fried by something. She pulled the knife from her wound and managed to stand up. She limped over to the man and checked his pulse, but paled when she got nothing.

"I... Killed him...?" She whispered in total shock. She had never killed anyone before, and she didn't even know how she managed to kill him. But she knew it had to do with that bright flash. She knew she had caused it.

Some purple sparks around her hand suddenly made her realize what was going on. She easily recognized them as electrical sparks. As she closed her hand into a fist, the sparks intensified into arcs running along her entire arm.

She could control electricity. But why? How did she gain this ability?

A pain in her hip as she tried to move again quickly snapped her back into reality. She was bleeding badly. She needed medical help ASAP.

She managed to limp over to the phone and call 911. She looked around as she waited for the operator to pick up and saw a large bag. It had fallen over and spilled several valuable items belonging to her family all over the floor.

She had stopped a robber, gotten badly injured, killed someone, and gained a strange new power, all in less than 15 minutes.

After a brief explanation to the 911 operator, an ambulance and an emergency team was dispatched to her house. By the time they arrived, however, Jasmine had passed out from blood loss and shock.

Over the next few years, Jasmine did some research on her new ability, practiced controlling and using it, and discovered the rules about Untouchables. The large scar on her hip was, strangely, shaped like a lightning bolt, and she had a power that matched the marking's shape. After looking into it further, she realized that she had suffered a horrible fate that would haunt her even more than her PTSD from the robbery-gone-bad.

She decided to hide it. She even kept what she learned a secret from her parents until they died a few years later. The only person she ever decided to tell was her boyfriend, Jonathan, who she met when she was 13. But keeping it a secret didn't change the truth. Nothing could change it.

Jasmine was now an outcast. A freak with a scar. A mutant.

An Untouchable.


	2. Chapter 2: Jonathan's Story

Jonathan's story

**(This story was actually included in Cats12812's story, but this version will be quite a bit different. Mostly, it'll just be more detailed. Also, instead of Jonathan looking like a weakling and getting knocked out with one hit, there will be a fight scene. But other than that, it's still the same basic idea.)**

School had just ended for the day. Jonathan, Jasmine, and the rest of the teens were getting ready to leave when something caught Jonathan's attention out of the corner of his eye.

Ash was being pinned against the wall by a boy Jonathan recognized as Paul. Ash's face was covered in bruises, as was the rest of his body. His nose was bleeding, and he was barely conscious.

"Hey!" Jonathan shouted at Paul. "What do you think you're doing?!" He grabbed Paul's arm and pulled it away as he prepared to punch Ash again.

Paul dropped Ash, who went limp and slid down the wall. He turned to face Jonathan with an angry look.

"What does it look like I'm doing, loser?" Paul replied rudely. "Untouchables like this punk don't belong here. Or anywhere for that matter."

"Untouchable or not, I don't give a crap." Jonathan said angrily. "Bullies don't belong in this world at all, no matter who they're bullying."

"Don't you know the rules about Untouchables?" Paul asked in an irritated tone. He chuckled slightly at the end of his question. "Oh right, you're one of the new kids around here. Well, let me explain something to you, newbie. If you are nice to an Untouchable, you become an Untouchable. And protecting one is being nice to one. So unless you want to end up like him, I suggest you back off now."

As a reply to this, Jonathan grabbed Paul's arm and yanked it towards him, then punched Paul in the stomach. Paul backed up a few steps, but he didn't seem bothered much by the attack.

"I could care less about the rules." Jonathan said angrily. "Untouchable or not, bullying is wrong. The rules are bull crap. I don't care who you think you are, but I'll tell you this. Nobody, and I mean absolutely nobody, deserves to have to go through that."

By this time, Jonathan's actions were drawing a bit of a crowd. But a very pissed off Paul silently told them to leave, and the crowd scattered.

"If that's how you want it to be, then so be it... Untouchable." Paul said. He then lunged at Jonathan, who grabbed Paul's arm and twisted it. Paul retaliated by spinning around and slamming Jonathan into a locker. The impact dazed Jonathan for a moment, but he regained his senses just in time to dodge a punch aimed at his face. Jasmine noticed blood running down the back of Jonathan's neck as he moved to avoid Paul's attacks, but she couldn't do anything about it.

Unless...

A loud thud snapped Jasmine out of her thoughts and she saw Jonathan pinned against a locker by his throat. That was the last straw for her. She tackled Paul against a wall and away from Jonathan, who was barely conscious now.

"Didn't you hear what I told him, you brat?" Paul asked, annoyed.

"Do I look like I care, freak?" Jasmine said as she punched Paul in the face. Paul tried to break away as Jasmine pinned him against the wall with her arm across his chest. "Allow me to let you in on a little secret, Paul..." She mumbled so quietly that only he could hear it. "I don't care if you make me an Untouchable. You know why?" She chuckled. "Because I've already been one for seven years."

Paul's lips curled into a smirk and he shoved Jasmine off of him after headbutting her. He backhanded her across the face, sending her to the ground.

But Jonathan had had enough. He stood up, tripped Paul as he tried to kick Jasmine, and stomped on his stomach. Again, he barely flinched, as if his stomach was made of steel or something. Paul stood up and threw Jonathan against another locker. He approached Jonathan again and swung at his face. The attack struck him this time and a loud cracking sound echoed through the halls. Jonathan slid down the locker, blood coating the metal surface behind him. For a moment, Paul thought he had accidentally killed Jonathan, but he shoved the thought aside and kicked the boy's limp form in the side, snapping several ribs before turning back to Jasmine.

But as he turned around, the room seemed to drain of its warmth. Paul started to shiver out of fear over the fact that the temperature was suddenly dropping below freezing after being in the 70's or 80's just seconds before, as well as the fact that he was getting very cold. But before he could react, a blast of icy cold wind shot from the direction Jonathan was in and ice crystals quickly formed on Paul's skin. Everyone backed away, scared, as Paul was quickly frozen into an ice statue. His frozen form toppled over and several parts of his body literally broke. It actually shattered his body from the force of the impact with the ground. Whatever had just happened, it had killed Paul.

Jasmine got up and ran over to Jonathan, who was slowly regaining consciousness. Jasmine knew what was going on, but she didn't want to mention it. Not in front of everyone, at least...

Ash, however, got up and walked over to the two teens.

"Jonathan, Jasmine, follow me." He said. "I have some things to explain to you."

Jasmine helped Jonathan to his feet and everyone in the group followed Ash to his house.

"Ash... What's going on?" Passion asked.

Ash took a deep breath and sighed. "Unfortunately, it looks like Jonathan is an Untouchable." He explained.

Everyone else was shocked except Jasmine, who seemed more angry than anything.

Suddenly, the lights flickered and went out as a purple glow surrounded Jasmine. An angry growl escaped her mouth as purple sparks that looked like electricity flashed around her. She looked like she was about to scream or cry, possibly both. Everyone stared at her in shock except Jonathan, who approached her, despite the electrical arcs flashing across her body.

"Jonathan, be careful!" Ash half-shouted. But Jonathan didn't seem afraid. He clearly already knew what was happening.

"Calm down, Jas." He said softly. "We both know this isn't your fault. It's mine." Jasmine didn't calm down at all. "Actually, if anyone is to blame, it's Paul." Jonathan continued. "He's the one who did this to me. No matter how you look at it, you're not the one to blame." He put his hand on his shoulder and winced as the electricity flowed into his arm and burned his hand a bit, but he didn't pull away. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her, ignoring the pain from the powerful electrical shocks he was recieving.

But as he hugged her, the glow and the arcs disappeared as she hugged him back and dropped to her knees, dragging him with her. As the glow disappeared, the lights came back on, allowing the others to see again. Jasmine cried into Jonathan's shoulder for several minutes as the others tried to make sense of what they had just witnessed.

"Um... What in the world just happened...?" Thomas asked after a moment.

"I have a feeling I know." Passion replied. "Jasmine... You're an Untouchable, aren't you...?"

Jasmine finally calmed down enough to stop crying and nodded. She sniffled a bit before finally speaking again. "I've been one for seven years. A robber sliced my hip open and I electrocuted him. I've been a secret Untouchable ever since..."

After a lot of discussions and explanations, Jonathan looked out the window and realized the sun was setting.

"It's getting late." He said. "I think Jasmine and I should head home. I need an ice pack and probably some bandages for my head anyways..."

After saying their goodbyes, Jonathan and Jasmine left and headed to their house. Today had been a crazy day, and after cleaning and bandaging Jonathan's head and his electrical burns, the two teens ate dinner and went straight to their rooms to call it a night.

But little did they know, the future had many more crazy days on the way, and some would be even worse than today.


End file.
